Forget Me Not
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: [AU!/HumanVerse] No podía entender porque estaban todos esos papelitos pegados en su cocina, con pingüinos dibujados en ellos... ¿Qué estaba olvidando?


**Hola fanfiction! Uf, llevaba cerca de 2 años sin publicar nada,_2 años._ Verdaderamente fue el Writer's block más grande que he tenido en mi corta existencia humana. **

**Bueno, iré al punto... o sea el fic ;D, espero que sea del agrado de todos este AU! (pequeño detalle, para leer este fic deben pensar que en canon todos hablan/piensan en inglés)**

**Un saludito especial para KovatePrivalski97! :33**

_**-Una cosa es obvia...el universo de 'Penguins of Madagascar 'no me pertenece-**_

* * *

><p><em>No olvides…<em>

Despertó como todas las mañanas a la misma hora, en medio de un mar de mantas desordenadas. Al lado de él, había un espacio vacío, aunque presentía que no debía estar así pero bueno...solo era un presentimiento tonto.

Camino al baño se encontró con un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo, habían camisetas _demasiado _pequeñas y coloridas, que en definitiva no le pertenecían. Había demasiada ropa celeste, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantarla. Lo mismo con los jeans y shorts que encontró en el montón, que era como 6 tallas más pequeñas de lo que usualmente usaba. Quizás era la ropa que usaba cuando pequeño,era la única explicación lógica, hizo nota mental de guardarlo en una caja para regalarlo alguna institución.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, mil papelitos de colores lo estaban saludando. Pegados en diferentes lugares, en el refrigerador, en las despensas, la puerta...había uno incluso en el microondas.

"_Los cuchillos estan en el tercer cajón de arriba hacia abajo", "Recuerda comprar leche, siempre se acaba antes tontín", "Tu tazon favorito siempre esta en la despensa arriba del microondas" _y otras mil notas por el estilo decoraban el lugar.

No envito si no pensar, ¿acaso era un olvidadizo?. Porque la cocina estaba inundado de estas notas, en las cuales algunas había un dibujito de un pingüino (¿pingüinos, enserio?)

Quedó mirando el papel de color celeste que tenía dibujado dos pingüinos abrazados. Decía lo siguiente; _"Horarios de trabajo: LUN-VIE 09:00-17:00 (tú) 10:00-18:00 (yo)" _

Si no mal recordaba, _él_ trabajaba de 9 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde, pero seguía sin entender de quién era el otro horario de trabajo que figuraba ahí. Que extraño.

-¡Auch!- exclamo el voz alta.

Había golpeado su pie con… ¿una bandeja para hacer _cupcakes_? ¿Enserio?

Con suerte sabía cocinar huevos revueltos, así que era un hecho _científico _que esa bandeja no era suya. ¿Por que estaba en su cocina? No tenía ni idea. Pero últimamente le pasaban cosas que ni entendía, así que lo tomo con normalidad.

.

..

…

..

.

En el trabajo se encontró con otro papelito saludandolo. Sólo tenía un mensaje cortito:

"_**No hagas enojar a Skipper, ¿ya?"**_

Aparentemente, era un maestro en eso de hacer enojar a su jefe.

(también había otro papelito, más feito, que decía el día: 8/9)

Durante el día trato de hacer lo mejor que pudo su trabajo, que era ver los papeleos y las finanzas de este micro empresa de seguridad en la cual trabajaba. A veces, cuando se encontraba un poco desorientado que hacer, su jefe Skipper -se llamaba Dylan, pero preferiría que lo llamaran por su apellido- lo orientaba gustosamente para realizar sus tareas (Además, pareciera que _nada _de lo que hiciera lo enojara)

A las tres y media de la tarde decidió unirse a la pequeña junta que tenían en una oficina desocupada. Aún estaba medio desorientado, pero Rico -al cuál nunca deberías llamarlo por su nombre o si no, no te dirijia la palabra- le recordó que era una cosa usual en ellos de sentarse un rato a tomar café y relajarse.

Así que se sentó en una caja, mientras Rico -quién era el experto en armas de la empresa- repartía café y unos emparedados de atún hechos en casa, que iban envueltos en un mantel que se hizo un_ tanto_ conocido (tenía estampados de pingüinos, iguales a los de que estaban dibujados en sus notas)

Estaban comiendo cuando el jefe recibió una videollamada. De la pantalla se proyectó un joven -no más de 23 años, de eso estaba seguro- moreno y de cabello platinado. Vestían de ropas veraniegas y su rostro lo adornaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (y bueno, también tenía un aro en la oreja izquierda, pero esos son detalles)

-¿Que quieres Julien?- le preguntó su jefe.

_Ah, _pensó. Lo recordó. Sip, en definitiva si se acordaba como era Julien L'emmoure Valldeneu y toda la locura que lo involucra. Sip, se acordaba que era dueño una fuente de _smoothies _y comida rápida, bastante popular entre los jóvenes neoyorkinos. Recordaba a la gente que trabaja con él, estaba Maurice Howe -un hombre de unos 50 años, con paciencia de oro-, al chico de los mandados Mort Chies -de sólo 15 años, que _idolatraba _a Julien- y la cajera de la que sólo recordaba su extravagante cabello rosa.

-_Sin enojarse gordito-_ le dijo, logrando que su jefe bufara. Continuó _-Recuerda que Kowalski tenía que dejar mi pedido-_

-¿Ehh..? ¿Y por qué yo?- preguntó.

_-Mort se enfermó. Así que cooperaste cerebrito. Skipper me debía un favor…-_

-Y te ofrecieron como favor- agregó Rico riendo.

Bueno, al final terminó saliendo una antes hora del trabajo porque tenía que ir a una pastelería a buscar un pedido que aparentemente _nadie _en la tienda de Julien podía ir a buscar, ya que todos alegan que eso era trabajo del chico de los mandados, que _justamente _estaba enfermo ese día.

.

..

…

..

.

Cuando llegó a la pastelería, llamada _"Dulce Regalo"_, se percató que quedaba muy cerca de su casa -a 5 cuadras- y también demasiado cerca de su trabajo -a 3 cuadras-. Parece que últimamente su mente estaba demasiado mal, como para no percatarse de eso.

-Emm esto…¿hola?- llamó cuando no encontró a alguien en el mostrador.

De una puerta -que presintió que conectaba la cocina y el mostrador- salió un joven a recibirlo.

Y se quedó helado.

Él era _demasiado _hermoso para ser de este mundo.

Era de baja estatura -con suerte llegaría a su mentón-, era de tez pálida pero las miles de pecas esparcidas en su cara y brazos (estaba seguro que en la base de la nuca tenía más) adornaban su palidez. Su cabello era negro y ondulado, tenía ojos grandes azules y una nariz pequeñita.

Moría de ganas de besarle la nariz.

-¡Hola buenas tardes!- le saludo con una sonrisa digna de comercial de dentífricos -¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-V-vengo a buscar el pedido de Julien L'emmoure Valldeneu- le contestó algo nervioso.

(La gente hermosa intimida)

-¡Ah, sí! Me acuerdo de su pedido, llamó hace un rato para avisar que Mort no vendría. Vengo de inmediato- y diciendo esto,desapareció por la puerta que llegó.

Se quedó ahí parado, con la estúpida sensación de desorientación volviendo a él. Santo Einstein, eso se estaba volviendo algo demasiado molesto, quizás sería buena idea ir a ver un doctor o incluso a un psiquiatra para que le dieran una explicación de porque se sentía así.

A los minutos después apareció el joven.

-Esto, lo lamento pero el pedido aún no está listo. Como Julien mencionó que pasarías por aquí pasado las 5, _aún _estábamos a tiempo, pero como llegaste muy temprano faltan detalles a los cupcakes- lo dió una mirada demasiado tierna, que lo hizo ver hasta aroíris- ¿No te molestaría esperar aquí?-

-No, no para nada. No hay problema- le respondió.

El joven salió del mostrador arrastrando una banquillo, el cual lo puso cerca del mostrador.

-Toma, siéntate aquí mientras esperas-

Los minutos que pasaron, se la paso escuchando al chico contarle su día. De como había creído que se se le habían perdido las llaves del local para después encontrarlas en el bolsillo interior de su parka, como llegaron unos novios que no querían pastel de bodas tradicional sino entregar un cupcake para cada invitado (_"¡Tendremos que hacer 500 cupcakes! tendré que mantener me despierto a base de chocolates para terminar ese pedido"_), le contó _algo _emocionado sobre la pequeña de 6 años que quería una torta de cumpleaños de temática de 'Los Lunacornios' y así se la pasó contando que hacía hasta antes que llegara él.

Se percató con el tiempo que le gustaba escuchar su tierno acento británico, con su exagerada manera de agregar el sonido 'ah' donde no debía hacerlo y como cortaba las palabras. No era consciente del hecho, que le gustaba mirar cómo movía los labios y preguntarse si sabrían a dulce.

-Esto… K'walskiii~, te estas perdiendo en tu mundo…- empezó a canturrear el joven mientras le tocaba suavemente el hombro.

-¿C-como sabes como me llamo?- le preguntó abriendo los ojos, claramente sorprendido.

El joven lo miró profundamente,para después indicarle con una mano 'algo' que había en su bolsillo izquierdo. Miró, y se encontró una placa en la que se leía _'Ignacy Kowalski'_. Bueno, eso explica mucho. Volvió a mirar el joven para darse cuenta tristemente que en ningun lado de ese delantal celeste se leía su nombre.

-Me llamo William, pero me puedes decir Will- le dijo, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa boba adorno el rostro de Ignacy.

-Me parece que el pedido esta listo, iré a ver-

Momentos más tarde, llegó William con una caja _celeste _en sus manos.

-Vaya, esta vez sí que se lució Marlene con los cupcakes, estan preciosos. Me daría pena comérselos- le comentó apenas cruzaba el marco de la puerta.

Ignacy le dedicó una media sonrisa. Las pequeñas cosas que hacía William lo llenaban de un calor que le gustaba, y lo hacía sonreír con demasiada facilidad.

Se fijó de algo en su cara, que no se había percatado estando tan lejos…

-¿Que tienes en tu mejilla?- le preguntó curioso.

-¿Ah..esto?- le dijo mientras tocaba una delgada cicatriz que nacía de su ceja izquierda al mentón- el año pasado sufrí un accidente ...uno bastante estúpido a decir verdad…- le comentó con una voz nerviosa.

-¡Yo igual sufrí un accidente el año pasado!- comentó Ignacy, un poco emocionado.

(_Era destino que tengamos eso en común_)

-¿En-enserio? A mi casi me atropella un auto pero...alguien me empujó-

-Yo recuerdo que choqué con un auto, pero de ahí no recuerdo mucho-

Cuando levantó su vista, no contaba que las orbes topacio azul estuvieran inundados en lágrimas. ¿Que había hecho mal? Pero apenas su ceño se frunció en señal de preocupación, William le sonrió para que olvidara eso.

Tenía que hacer algo, ahora o nunca.

-Esto… ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy?...yo… ¿a que hora termina tu turno?- le preguntó rápidamente y nervioso Ignacy.

_Boom _las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos del otro.

-Lo lamento..yo..yo…- trató de arreglarlo Ignacy.

William le hizo un gesto con su mano, como diciendo 'No te preocupes'

-No te lamentes… es que...yo tengo pareja… y hoy es nuestro aniversario….-

-¡Einstein, perdoname William enserio!-

Volvió a hacer el gesto

Algo en su mano captó su atención

La alianza dorada que usaba en su dedo anular.

_Well shit,le habia pedido a alguien casado salir con una cita con él. Bien hecho Kowalski._

Tomó la caja y trato de salir lo más rápido que pudo de la pastelería.

-¡I-Ignacy!- lo llamó el joven.

Cuando se dio vuelta, las lágrimas tenían claramente empapadas sus mejillas.

-¿Perdona hice algo?- no, no reformulo la pregunta el aludido- ¿Olvidé algo? perdoname, que con esto del accidente olvido las cosas y yo..-

-Olvidaste pagar, tontito- le sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas.

Se acercó, dejó la caja celeste (_celeste, celeste, ¿porque se le hacía conocido ese color?_) en el mostrador, y sacó su billetera para pagarle.

-Esto...pagalé a Marlene, yo me tengo que ir- y a la velocidad de la luz, William se sacó su delantal y lo tiró al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, por la puerta salió una chica bajita de ojos color oro y cabello como el café con leche.

-Hola- le saludó, pero sus ojos estaban en la puerta donde recientemente se había ido el joven.

-Te pago inmediatamente, es que me duele un poco la cabeza y me entorpece- se disculpo de antemano Ignacy.

-No hay problema- le sonrió.

Mientras rebuscaba nervioso el dinero, un pequeño papel cayó de su billetera.

Un papel rosa con el dibujo de un pinguino dandole un beso en la mejilla al otro.

Tenía una frase

"_No olvides que te amo_

_-William K. "_

El dolor de cabeza aumentó.

_Oh Cielos, CIELOS._

De pronto todo se aclaró y tuvo sentido. La ropa pequeña en su casa, porque había un cepillo de dientes _celeste _en su casa, la bandeja con la cual chocó hoy en la mañana, el mantel de los sandwiches que había llevado Rico -que tenía estampados de pingüinos-, el _puto anillo_ que estaba en su velador…. la ropa, en especial todos esos delantales celestes que estaban en la lavadora.

El recuerdo de ver pecas de cerca al besarlo, el dormir con su cabello bajo su mentón y despertar porque su ondulado cabello azabache le hacía cosquillas. Ver 'Los Lunacornios' los sábados por la mañana, enredados en el lío de mantas que dejaba, él tiendo que agacharse o _él _en punta de pies para besarse, tomarse la mano en todo momento, los fuegos artificiales mientras le pedía matrimonio…

Con manos temblorosas, abrió la caja de los cupcakes, para encontrarse con que iban decorados de una manera muy especial…

.en un cupcake se leía 'Happy Anniversary!'

..en otro aparecía una fecha; '8/9'

...otro cupcake tenía dos _pingüinos _abrazos

...y en el último se leía…

"_William+Ignacy= Forever"_

Quería ponerse a llorar ahí corazón le pesaba.

_¿Como pude olvidarme de él? ¡¿PORQUE?!_

Una mano le tocó el hombro; era Marlene.

-Ve por él- simplemente le dijo.

Corrio rapidamente -con los cupcakes en mano- por las calles de Nueva York, esta vez _por fin_ sabiendo a donde iba, al hogar de ambos. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Lo divisó a los 6 minutos, caminando sólo, una cuadra antes de _su _hogar. Iba cabizbajo.

Como pudo lo abrazó por detrás, no importando si aplastaba los cupcakes.

-te amo, te amo, te amo- empezó a murmurar en su oído.

Pudo sentir como lloraba libremente bajo sus brazos.

Sintió cuando se dio vuelta, para abrazarlo de frente.

-Ignacy, Ignacy, Ignacy- repetía como un mantra, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Se abrazaron por unos minutos más, con la más que aplastada caja de cupcakes tirada en el piso, aún murmurando sus mantras en el oído del otro. Después Ignacy se separó un poco, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Feliz Aniversario William- le dijo con la voz cortada, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente.

Los ojos de William tan sólo brillaban de la emoción.

Cuando este se acercó, se puso de puntitas y lo besó, todo sentimiento de desorientación se perdió.

Se sintió como en casa.

_No olvides que yo tambien te amo._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado C;<strong>

**Una vez más le agradezco a **KovatePrivalski97 por prestarme nombres y el apellido para esta historia :D****

**Saludines para todos, y porfavor dejen un review~ (sino lo hacen no me enojo jaja c: )**

**P.D: se dieron cuenta que Kowa empujó a Private para que no la atropellaran, cierto? e.w**


End file.
